Sexo y dulces de limón
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: La idea retorcida del amor que tiene Draco Malfoy, lo lleva a acorralar a Harry para probar su caramelo. (Drarry) HP


Sexo y Dulces de limón

_"There he was, like disco lemonade..."_

**Harry Potter (Drarry)**

Al terminar la guerra contra el que No debe ser Nombrado, todos los sobrevivientes regresaron a sus antiguas ocupaciones y quienes debían enfrentar cargos, juicios y problemas, los enfrentaron; Hubo quienes pasaron de un cómodo escritorio a las celdas frías de Azkaban rodeados de Dementores y hubo también quien, después de salvar el mundo mágico se dedicó a terminar la escuela y a estresarse con los EXTASIS.

Ese alguien, era Harry Potter.

Quien, casualmente, venía caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo Hogwarts que estaba recién remodelado.

El azabache lucía abatido, cansado, estresado; Los Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas lo tenían atormentado y estaba pensando seriamente en botarlos, graduarse e ir a trabajar como Auror. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era el héroe del Mundo Mágico! ¿Por qué diablos tendría que presentar un estúpido examen teórico práctico de interminables horas para que un grupo de ancianos decrépitos buenos para nada te calificaran como apto? ¿Apto para qué?

¡Él había vencido a Lord Voldermort!-

-¡Y que se jodan!- vociferó a la nada en mitad del pasillo, parando en seco y empuñando las manos con fuerza.

Pero, no estaba solo en aquel pasillo. El recién salido de las salas de audiencia del Ministerio, Draco Malfoy se encontraba recostado sobre la pared, con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho; Arqueó una de sus cejas al mirar a Harry.

El de lentes lo miró retador; Ya había tenido suficiente estrés con los exámenes y ahora ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué no debería estar en otro lugar? Quizás, no sé, ¿en Azkaban? Deshizo su último pensamiento de inmediato. El Slytherin no podía ir a Azkaban porque Harry había declarado a su favor hace unos meses y la palabra del niño que vivió era como ley en los eventos que sucedieron durante la guerra.

-¿Qué tal, Malfoy? ¿Todo bien con tus compañeros?- preguntó Harry tratando de sonar casual, ya que sabía que el rubio asistía seguidamente a audiencias en el Ministerio para declarar sobre los otros Slytherin de su generación que participaron del lado Mortífago. Quizás no era la pregunta más inteligente del mundo, al notar como el otro se tensaba y caminaba decidido hacía él.

Oh, Draco buscaba pelea. Porque ese andar seguro de sí mismo, esa mano que se formó en un puño y que pronto se dirigió al rostro de Harry y ese dulce que introdujo en su boca de repente…

-¡Mpph…!- lo que Draco le había metido en la boca era nada más y nada menos que un caramelo de limón. El favorito de Dumbledore.

¿Por qué?

No pudo reaccionar para escupir el dulce o empujar al rubio que en ese momento se inclinaba hacía él y le plantaba un casto beso en los labios.

Un calor se apoderó de su interior en cuanto Draco lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo empujó contra la pared; Ahí, sonrió de medio lado y besó nuevamente al niño que vivió, esta vez abriendo paso con su lengua entre los labios de Harry. Se dedicó a explorar aquella cavidad que le respondía el beso de la misma forma, el azabache tenía los pensamientos nublados, las piernas le temblaban y el calor que empezaba a sentir crecía y más y más; Estaba seguro que Malfoy había hechizado ese dulce para aprovecharse de él, de Harry…

Solo que, el azabache no entendía porque. Porque el rubio de pronto rompió el beso, lo miro fijamente y tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos y caminaron por el pasillo hasta tomar una de las escaleras caprichosas, caminar unos metros más y llegar hasta los baños de prefectos, donde el Slytherin musitó la contraseña. Tampoco entendía cómo es que ese dulce había tenido tanto poder en él, porque se dejaba llevar y porque sentía como si lo necesitara.

Como si necesitara todo lo que Draco pudiera brindarle en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, el rubio sentó a Harry en el borde de un escalón de la gran tina de la habitación y procedió a retirarle la chaqueta y la camisa con mucho cuidado. Luego siguió con los zapatos y los calcetines y por último, retiró los pantalones del muchacho ojiverde.

Harry, por dentro, moría de deseo. Al mismo tiempo de coraje, parecía como un muñeco de trapo que se dejaba hacer lo que quisiera y que él otro lo controlara; No le cabía en la cabeza porque Malfoy estaba haciendo eso, Harry no era tonto sabía que el rubio quería poseerlo, no conocía el objetivo pero si los métodos.

Draco, miró al semidesnudo Harry y con una voz ronca y cargada de deseo le susurró – Voy a dejarte seco, **Harry**…-

Y al azabache lo sacudieron olas de deseo; Nunca, jamás se imaginó al rubio como en aquel momento. Hincándose, recorriendo las largas piernas de Harry con sus manos delicadas y blancas como la nieve; Acercando su rostro hasta el sexo de Harry y morderlo por encima de la ropa.

-¡Ahhh…! ¡Mmmm…!- por puro reflejo, Harry llevo sus manos a la rubia cabeza y la empujó hacia su sexo.

El rubio quería alargar el mayor tiempo posible la situación pero no se lo podía permitir porque su propia erección le estaba doliendo horrores, así que se incorporó un poco solo para poder desabrochar su pantalón y liberar su sexo, erguido y húmedo y masajearlo, de arriba abajo con una mano mientras la otra se encargaba de liberar la erección del azabache y hacía los mismos movimientos.

Uno nunca pensaría que Draco Malfoy, aristócrata y Slytherin de cuna fuera _tan bueno_ usando ambas manos al mismo tiempo. Seguro que los aristócratas tenían más secretos de _ese tipo_ guardados. Ya luego se encargaría de _revisarlos_.

-¡Mmm…Malfoy…! ¡Hazlo!... ¡Hazlo ya…!- ordenó Harry, retorciéndose de placer.

-¿Hacer qué…_Harry_? – dijo Draco, con su voz ronca y lujuriosa, mirando directamente al poseedor de esmeraldas.

-¡Ahhh…Malfoy! Me-mételo en tu boca…- susurró apenas Harry, avergonzado, desviando la mirada de inmediato. Sentía sus mejillas arder.

Y Draco obedeció. Introdujo toda la extensión de Harry en su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar, pasando su lengua en círculos cuando llegaba a la punta del sexo, succionando un poco queriendo degustar las gotas de líquido pre seminal que salía de Harry; Mientras le hacía sexo oral al moreno, ejerció más velocidad en su propio miembro. Siguió chupando por unos minutos el sexo de Harry, hasta que sintió los dedos del moreno enterrarse en su rubia cabellera, signo de próxima culminación.

-¡Ah…Malfoy…! ¡Malfoy…! ¡Me voy…!-

-Di mi nombre, Harry…- dijo el rubio después de sacar el pene de su boca. El ojiverde lo miró, con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

-Draco…-

Volvió a meter el sexo en su boca, unas cuantas chupadas más y sintió el líquido caliente llenar su cavidad bucal.

-¡Ahhhh….Draco! ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Draco!-

El rubio se incorporó y escupió el semen de Harry a un lado;- Harry…estoy a punto de correrme.- le dijo, mientras apretaba su sexo y subía y bajaba su mano lento y suave hasta que eyaculó sobre el sexo de Harry.

El moreno estaba como poseído. Era la imagen más jodidamente sexy que había visto en su vida entera; Draco Malfoy, despeinado, sudado, sonrojado; con la polla de fuera, escurriendo líquido de su eyaculación y su mano apretándola fervientemente.

Oh, Harry se iba a excitar nuevamente.

Pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Tal vez te parezca extraño, _Potter_…- dijo, seguido de una risita limpia, fresca y clara como nunca lo había escuchado alguna vez Harry -… pero el dulce de limón no tenía ninguna poción y ningún filtro amoroso ni nada que se le parezca. Estaba limpio. Sucumbiste ante tus propios deseos, _cuatro ojos_.-

El moreno se descolocó.

-¿QUÉ?- no había manera que él, en sus cinco sentidos dejara que Draco Malfoy le hiciera sexo oral. Y desnudo como estaba, se incorporó hasta quedar frente al rubio y tomarlo de la solapa- ¿Qué demonios me hiciste Malfoy?- siseó peligrosamente, enfadado, avergonzado, no sabía ni que sentir en ese momento.

Pero Draco solo rio, como quien hace una travesura.

-Tomé 5 gotas de _felix felicis_ y he aquí el resultado. Nunca me hubiera atrevido a acercarme a ti sin ayuda de por medio, Potter. Me gustas, sé que te gustó y la verdad me encantaría follarte.-

-¡Que mierda dices Malfoy!- gritó Harry, sacudiéndolo, quería borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tenía en su lindo rostro. Lo iba a moler a crucios si era necesario con tal de que dijera la verdad. Estaba molesto, era muy descuidado y por eso no se dio cuenta del dulce que Draco introdujo a su boca en un principio.

-La verdad Harry. Si quieres, dame _veritaserum_ y te diré lo mismo: Soy un ser afortunado y lo que quería hacer, lo logré. Ahora…-tomó a Harry de las muñecas y lo apartó de su lado; Caminó hasta la ropa del moreno y lo intento ayudar a vestirse, sin éxito ya que éste le propinó un fuerte puñetazo, tomó sus prendas y salió de ahí.

El rubio se quedó solo en el baño, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Sobó su mejilla, Potter seguía siendo muy fuerte. Y él, bueno él era un maldito retorcido. Le gustó Harry Potter desde que lo conoció pero no supo interpretar sus sentimientos hasta que estuvo encerrado en Azkaban un par de días y tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar, también demasiado tiempo para pensar un plan y lograr acercarse al moreno.

Subió su cremallera y acomodó sus ropas; Se miró en uno de los espejos del baño y acomodó detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello rubio. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y encontró un puñado de caramelos de limón. Ese anciano antes de morir le había dado una bolsa llena, después de descubrirlo espiar a Harry Potter en los baños.

-Dumbledore tenía razón. Tendré que usar casi toda la bolsa…- y sonrió con la confianza digna de un Malfoy.

Lo lograría.

Harry iba a estar con él algún día y punto.

_Owari~_


End file.
